<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steam by AeonFlux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472095">Steam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux/pseuds/AeonFlux'>AeonFlux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Early Mornings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonFlux/pseuds/AeonFlux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my very first story. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James May/Original Character(s), James May/Original Female Character(s), James May/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm rings at 7am and I smack it without even waking up. It goes off again at 7:15, and I grudgingly roll myself out of bed. </p><p>James is already up, the bloody early bird, brushing his teeth at the sink as I fumble into the bathroom. Dodging his hand that shoots out to grab my ass, I turn on the shower. </p><p>James keeps glancing at my tits in the mirror as they strain against the sheer fabric of my tshirt. I know he's intrigued and wants some sign from me that he can make another move, but I'm too tired to reciprocate.</p><p>Opening the giant shower doors to check the water, the steam rolls out of the stall, creeping over the mirror where James stands. That's what I need.</p><p> I quickly discard my tshirt and his boxers and step in to the shower. As soon as I lean my head back to soak my hair,  I realized that I forgot my fucking towel! </p><p>"James! I forgot to grab a towel, will you bring me one?"</p><p>His childish face appears next to the open shower door. "I'd be happy to, but I'll have to punish you for it, sweetheart."</p><p>I roll my eyes. "What?" I whine, but he is gone. Off to get my towel? A minute later, the shower door swings open again and he steps in with me, deliciously naked, his erection giving away the nature of his thoughts and showing me the cost of forgetting my towel. Fuck. He pushes me against the wall,  and kisses me beneath my ear, grabbing a fistfull of my wet hair growling "I told you I'd punish you..." </p><p>Forcefully grabbing my leg, he props my foot on the shower bench. His one hand reaches under my thigh and lifts it up higher, opening my legs and pressing his stiff cock against me. He continues to kiss me and grind himself into me. "Oh fuck" I whimper. "Get on the bench" he demands. </p><p>Moving to the bench, I am face to face with his pulsating cock. I lick my lips in anticipation. Without warning, he enters me with a low grunt. Oh God, it feels amazing. I groan with pleasure as he pumps in and out of me. </p><p>"Fuck me harder!"  I love how excited I can get him. He increases the pace now, my orgasm nearing as he fucks me into the bench. James is close because he starts to pant. "Fuck, I'm so close!" I dig my nails deeper into his back, causing him to come hard and fast. I come moments later, wailing with pleasure. </p><p>I meet his eyes and he smiles at me, but he isn't finished. I know he's going to fuck me again even harder by the look on his face. "Are you going to punish me again, master?" I mew. </p><p>I slowly stand up and position myself with my hands against the shower wall, leaning forward as James stands behind me, watching me wiggle my ass, teasing him. He groans. Grabbing my hips, he enters me again. I cry out in surprise, and he wastes no time in fucking me as hard and fast as he can. He reaches around and grabs my left breast, working my nipple through his fingers as he pounds me with his hard cock. </p><p>Both panting and gasping as my hips press back to meet his. With a groan, he announces his orgasm and I feel his cock release itself deep inside me. James continues to thrust until he is completely drained, then slumps against my back, both of us completely  breathless and spent.</p><p>Turning off the shower and stepping out of the steamy stall, I  grab the soft towel he brought for me and wrap it around my body. "We didn't exactly get clean, you know" I giggle. James' hair is stuck to his face, looking absolutely sexy and disheveled. I want to take him back in that shower and shag his brains out. </p><p>James begins to dry off when I suddenly drop my towel.</p><p>"You naughty little minx!" He laughs, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the bedroom, throwing me on the bed. "I'm going to make you beg.."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>